


I walk with a swagger- like the whole world is underneath my feet

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adventure, DAY6 are main characters, Demigod!AU JYPNation, Kinda based on Percy Jackson, Kinda complicated, Multi, Or maybe you do, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, You don't need to read Percy Jackson to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Before we really get into this book," He said, "I have to say, don't trust Percy Jackson."ORHalf-blood! DAY6 AU that no one needs.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Don't trust Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my DAISY, who had given me the ideas and inspiration to bring this idea to life.
> 
> Also, I'm not a professional writer, so there probably will be some mistakes and illogical details. If you see any, feel free to state it to me, I'll be glad! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of what is a The Camp.

“Camp Half-blood”, that was what the Camp for Demigods was called in the ‘Percy Jackson’ novels he read as a Camper. He didn’t know if that was the real name of the Camp in the United States, or if there was even a Camp there at all, but he was certain that they didn’t call it “Camp Half-blood” here in Australia. They called it “Camp Future”, but it sounded so ridiculous that the Campers just decided to call it “The Camp”. Personally, he would prefer to call it “Camp of Violence”, because half of the Campers here are those aggressive kids who were always waiting for Friday to arrive, because that was the day of mock battles. Well, he couldn’t deny that he himself was a part of them, but trust him, he was way more gentle than those Ares’ kids.

Despite having different names, the operation of these Camps was the same in some ways. They collected Half-blood kids from everywhere and trained them into Heroes--well, sometimes the results weren’t as much of a Hero as they expected. Most of the times, the accomplishments were acceptable though, could maybe reach to the level of “Great”. He could name several Campers who had become celebrities. For example, Albert Einstein. He was the son of Athena--he probably should stop. 

He wondered why they put up the Camp in Australia. That made it difficult for him to go back and forth from his house to the Camp. Australia wasn’t the most important place in Greek Mythology, and he’s pretty sure a few decades ago this place wasn’t even known to the Gods and Goddesses. For reasons that only the Gods and Goddesses knew, though, the number of siblings they had in Australia was now incredibly high. Or maybe Australians were their type, who even knows. Anyway, thanks to the Gods and Goddesses who didn’t know how to keep their seeds to themselves, there were hundreds of children whose faces were shown on the newspapers every day. Unfortunately, they weren’t there for anything credible. If they weren’t there for being mysteriously missing, they would be there for being involved in certain accidents (which were not accidents most of the time). If he was correct, there was someone in the Camp who was involved in two traffic accidents and then almost got hit by a huge rock when he was going camping with his class, and lastly was visited by a Griffin. Of course, the visit wasn’t anywhere like the visit of your rich uncle who gives you money every time he comes, it was like being visited by a Griffin, literally, you know, with all the claws and wings all over your sight. After that visit, the satyr who found him brought him to Camp right away.

There were two types of Campers in the Camp. The first type were people who considered the Camp as a real Summer Camp. Because they weren’t in any danger. It could be that their Godly parents had too many children to the point that they never got discovered by monsters. Most of the times, these Demigods were safe--being chased after by the monsters but less frequently--unless they were really, really excellent. Or it could probably be because they were too skilled, or simply just didn’t want to stay at Camp for too long. The second type were people who think of the Camp as their own homes. Normally, they were on the same boat as the Campers mentioned previously: They were always in danger. Always. And when he said always, that was what he meant. Sometimes it felt like they were the creatures in the Red Data List.

None of the Campers were noticed before they turned 10, except him. After his 7th birthday, he started seeing plenty of strange creatures here and there. It didn’t affect him in any way except a few attacks, and none of them were too serious, but that seemed to be enough to scare his satyr, and he was dragged to The Camp right away.

In ‘Percy Jackson’, Camp Half-blood had its own protection, which was Thalia’s Pine. But to this Camp, Draco was its protection. Draco, the Dragon, Zeus’ favorite side-man, though he wasn’t even a man, was sent to The Camp to protect the kids from the monsters. Throwback to a few years ago, before Zeus’ favorite demigod was sent there, Draco had never seen the Camp.

Although humans would never reach this desolate forest and of course would never reach the Camp, it was still masked as the Big Garden, a farm that planted several types of fruits and vegetables. These were then sold to some grocery shops and somewhere else he didn’t have the mind to ask. If somebody eventually got lost and came to the Camp, all they would see would be a farm called Big Garden and a huge truck. Draco didn’t attack normal human beings. Most of the times. 

Talking about human beings, the Demigods’ human parents were not supposed to step into the Camp. Draco could still attack them if he felt like it. It wasn’t certain, but don’t blame him if someone got attacked by a truck, humans. He warned them. 

That was why the Campers were brought mostly by the satyr. It didn't sound cool to risk someone's life to an unstable dragon. 

Being a satyr had never been easy. That was what his satyr told him. You have to convince the Demigod’s human parents that their kids were half-human, half-God or Goddess. And knowing that the Gods and Goddesses over there were good at hiding their real identity, not everyone would believe them. Some would call them crazy and didn’t let them talk to their siblings, even just a little bit. They couldn’t blame them, though, since not everyone knew who their lovers were. Lots of them were left with absolutely no clues about the fact that they had a half-blood kid. 

Oh, and we couldn’t forget the Godly Parents, right? ‘Percy Jackson’ was great, obviously, but how it depicted the Olympian Gods was... He must say, kinda disappointing. 

Firstly, the King of the Underworld and how malevolent he was. Sure, he was cruel in some ways because heck, he was the God of the Dead, but saying Hades was worse than Zeus would be a total lie. In the Big Three, he must say, Hades was probably the most handleable. Zeus was grumpy all the time and Poseidon was too petty that he would remember every single thing you owe him until the day you die. Hades wasn’t easily pissed off, and after around 50 years since he lent somebody something, he would forget it. Unless it was something special and/or powerful.

More importantly, the parturition of the Gods and Goddesses with humans were different from what was said in ‘Percy Jackson’. Like, totally different. The 1st Cabin for Zeus’ ancestors were always crowded with people. The most outstanding son of Zeus--the one who got a “visit” from Griffin--was the first one, also seemed to be the only one whom Zeus could remember the name and appearance of. He was older than him by a few months. He could remember the day he first came to the Camp as clear as the sunlight. He used to be so, so innocent and so, so oblivious that he couldn’t help but want to protect him from everything. He used to have to follow every steps he took because if he looked away from him even just for two seconds, he would smack some satyr in the face accidentally, and he was sure that no satyr would like that. But days gone by and now... well, he was the Leader of the 1st Cabin. He should feel proud of him, yeah?

Alongside with the 1st Cabin, the 7th and 8th Cabins for Ares and Aphrodite’s kids were the two most crowded ones. Those kids in Ares’ ancestors’ Cabin were the most iconic symbols of those aggressive kids who were always waiting for Friday to come because that was the day for mock battles. They were competitive too, and that caused him headaches. The most likeable person in the Cabin was probably the Leader, the only one who wouldn’t stuff used socks into your mouth if you went against her. But of course, with the most respectful heart, he would say that they weren't too bad. And about Aphrodite’s kids... they were peaceful. They lived in peace. Most of them just stay at the Camp for summer. They were all incredibly beautiful and all incredibly gentle. There was only one boy in the 8th Cabin, and this boy was told to have a special blessing. He was also the only one who was single up until then. It wasn’t surprising though. The boy didn’t seem to be interested in love (he was glad). He didn't have any problem with Aphrodite’s kids having boyfriends and girlfriends, but seeing those lovebirds every day also caused him headaches.

The Cabins that had the least Campers... he would say are the 4th and 10th Cabins, if the Goddesses who didn’t have any children with human beings weren’t included. For example, Hera and Artemis. Hera was too busy being jealous of her husband’s lovers, and Artemis... Some people said she had given her love to nature. Others claimed that she had already been loving the girls. Well, whatever. He wasn’t surprised. And if you wondered why they still had their Cabins despite not having any children, well, the Goddesses were easily pissed off. 

Looking back, he had been explaining lots of things about the Camp, hadn’t he? This much information was enough to write a small instruction book for the newcomers, and he was yet to finish. Talking about the newcomers, he hadn’t seen anyone recently. He hoped that the Gods and Goddesses gave up on giving birth to more Heroes because as he had observed, it seemed like there were too many Heroes already.


	2. Just him being busy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was busy. Again. As always.

Now that everyone had a brief knowledge about the Camp, he should introduce himself, right?

Kang Younghyun was his name. He was the son of Athena, the Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. He reached the age of 16 just one week ago. He was the Leader of the 4th Cabin, which actually had only two kids, him and a younger boy called Han Jisung. As he mentioned previously, he had been staying at the Camp ever since he was 7, which made him one of the youngest Campers to appear in the Camp. Oh, and of course, one of the most dangerous ones. (He didn’t know how and why he was given that title. He was totally innocent! )

He previously said that lately he hadn’t seen any new Demigod come to the Camp. Last year, there was an overflowing number of newcomers coming to the Camp, so he guessed there shouldn’t be any this year. He was glad that there wasn’t any new face during the first few days of this summer.

Keyword: FIRST

One day in July, a satyr rushed into the Camp with a new Demigod on his back. He didn’t look like he was too badly wounded, so he made a guess that the newcomer was just overwhelmed. He was brought into the Sick-room right away, and Younghyun was assigned to take care of him. 

( He knew that it was going to be him. It had always been him. Did he mention the fact that he was always busy? He had less time to practise than almost everyone else since he was busy organizing events, taking care of someone who was sick or injured, being an instructor for newcomers AND being a part-time farmer in the Big Garden. Saying he was pissed was an understatement. )

It seemed like the creature that attacked them had shown a lot of mercy, as most of his wounds were just flesh wounds. He didn’t have to do much, other than just give him some drink of the God.

Even though the newcomer was healed, seemed like he needed some rest. 

“He looks kinda exhausted,” Younghyun said when the satyr, Bernard Park, came to check on him. “Just let him sleep. I’m going to report to Chiron about this. Wanna come?”

Just by looking at the physical features of the sleeping boy, it was difficult to classify his Cabin. With blonde, sunshine-like hair and a beautiful face, he looked like he would be the son of Aphrodite. But who knew, he might be the son of Poseidon even. Or Zeus. 

“Sure,” Bernard smiled at him as he dragged him out of the Sick-room, “it’s my job anyway.”

=====

“Bernard Park, 75th success, huh?”

Bernard Park -- or Nakjoon, depending whether you speak English or Korean -- was an expert, one of the most powerful satyrs in the Camp. He was famous for undertaking an almost impossible mission with two young Heroes and successfully saving both their lives. Also, half of the kids in the 1st Cabin were protected by him on their way to the Camp. Achieving that much at such a young age, all the satyrs in the Camp had respect for him. The Campers too, especially the two Heroes he saved on their first mission -- who now were the Leaders of the 1st and the 4th Cabins.

“Yeah!” He laughed, “This guy was hard to find though. I almost lost him.”

They were sitting near the forest, which was named Pilliga, and Bernard was enjoying his tin box while staring at the Big House. They just reported about the newcomer to Chiron, the activities director of the Camp, and Younghyun was assigned (again) to guide the newcomer through the Camp. 

“Wait but, who is he and where did you find him? Need this for work.”

(It’s true. Somewhat true. He had to at least know his name and his origin so as not to make any mistake trying to help him blend in.)

“Jae. Park Jaehyung.” He said, “Found in LA. After his step-father’s death, his scent was revealed and he became the target for all kinds of monsters. Almost failed.”

“Glad you didn’t. We must celebrate this day!” Younghyun faked an excited tone. “Bernard’s 75th successful mission and another troublesome Camper!”

“C’mon bro, don’t be so harsh. I bet you’ll like him.”

“We’ll see that,” Younghyun scoffed, ending the conversation by standing up and headed towards the Big House. Bernard just smiled, he was so used to Younghyun.

=====

Jae opened his eyes and blinked awkwardly. He couldn’t see things clearly yet, as he had just woken up. But he could briefly make out the silhouette of the room he was lying in, with all the walls painted in white and some beds present next to and opposite his. He must be in a clinic, he thought, but why? Is it because of his allergies again?

“Nah,” a voice called, “you were attacked.”

He turned his head to where the voice came from and saw someone sitting with a plate on his lap. He blinked again. That “someone” was a boy. A beautiful boy, he must say, with fluffy black hair and shining fox-like eyes, dressed in a white tee and simple jeans. But this was not the time to appreciate his beauty.

“Holy shit,” he gasped, “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means you were attacked. That’s it,” the boy shrugged, “Any questions?”

“Yes, what the fuck?”

“You remember Bernard Park?”

Jae nodded to answer. And right at that moment, he remembered the “lion”.

Bernard had called himself a satyr and revealed his goat legs. His mom had agreed to let him go because she “knew that he was hurt after his step-father’s death and would like to let him have some changes in his life to feel better”. (Which was not true because he almost died, but he wouldn’t tell his mom that.) And then they were flying from… wow, from LA to Sydney. That was like… almost a day? 16 hours? And then they were travelling to the Pilliga forest, and then… and then there was a lion. Was it even a lion? It had wings, a goat and a dragon’s head on its back, and instead of a tail, it had a snake on its bottom!

“Oh shit,” He looked up at the boy again, “The lion--It--oh god I killed it--”

“Actually, it was a Chimera.”

Jae looked at the other boy in disbelief.

“One more thing,” The boy didn’t seem to care about his expression, “If you want to know where you are right now, it’s the Camp. Camp… uh… Future.”

Jae cocked an eyebrow.

“What the fuck kind of name is that?”

“I know, right.” The other boy smiled for the first time, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Not like he was impressed or anything. “Anyway, after two days of sleeping, congratulations on waking up, Jae. Welcome to the Camp.”

He stared at him for a while, trying to process all the information he was given just now. 

So, he was attacked by a mythological creature called Chimera, and his friend Bernard had goat legs, and, and… he was in a mysterious camp. 

What the actual fuck.

Wait, wasn’t this Percy Jackson? Was he living the life of Percy Jackson, except he didn’t get expelled from seven schools (just three), wasn’t twelve, didn’t have ADHD and his hair wasn’t black? 

“Is this, like, the Camp for special human-beings or something…? And why do you know my name???”

He said in Korean accidentally. Sometimes, it just spilled out of his mouth, as his mother used to speak in Korean a lot. She used to live in Korea for such a long time that even when she was dating his father, she spoke Korean to him. That was what his mom told him.

The beautiful boy looked taken aback and he stared at him with his eyes widened. After a while, he replied in Korean and caught him off-guard.

“I didn’t know you could speak Korean. Thought you were a full-time LA resident.”

Jae smiled. He could understand him. He had been staying in Los Angeles for like, his whole life. He got too used to English that sometimes he forgot that he was actually a Korean.

“I thought so too.” He said in English since he forgot some words he wanted to say, “I only speak Korean because of my mom. But answer my question first.”

“Oh,” The boy looked surprised for a second, but then he just shrugged nonchalantly, “Oh, uh, I suppose if ‘special human-beings’ is how you guys call the Demigods, then yes. Yes, it is. And uh, I have to know your name because I’m going to be your guide, and Chiron wanted me to at least know who you are?”

“Oh. Okay. So uh, am I a Demigod now?”

That was such a silly question. For real. And the other boy probably knew it himself. He just looked at Jae, amused. Then he placed the plate on the drawer next to Jae’s bed and stood up.

“I’m going to show you the Camp. Unfortunately, unlike in Percy Jackson, I couldn’t just let Bernard guide you through it, so you have to stick with me for now.”

“You read Percy Jackson?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” He sighed, “since it was the only book that was written about us, although it had lots of inaccurate information, but our Director loves the series so much he made all of us read it.”

Jae stood up, his legs trembling. He really had spent too much time sleeping. _Two days, huh._

The black-haired boy walked to the door and waited for him there. He didn’t look like he was in a rush, but Jae couldn’t stop the urge to hurry. He had a feeling the other boy didn’t want him to be slow.

“So, uh, what’s your name?”

The black-haired boy opened the door and walked out. Jae followed him, though still curious about his name.

“Younghyun.” He finally said, “Kang Younghyun. Son of Goddess Athena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!!! :D
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts~
> 
> Also, shout at me on twt @kanghyun1912


End file.
